This invention relates to cardiac pacing systems and methods generally and, in particular, to dual chamber cardiac pacing systems and methods for delivering ventricular pacing pulses synchronized to atrial signals so as to benefit patients with cardiomyopathy and other forms of congestive heart failure and, in particular, patients with Hypertrophic Obstructive Cardiomyopathy (HOCM).
Hypertrophic Obstructive Cardiomyopathy is characterized by a narrowed left ventricular outflow tract (LVOT), which causes a significant increase in the subaortic pressure gradient. The narrowed LVOT is caused by an increased thickness of the interventricular septum which obstructs blood flow during systole, or at the time of cardiac output.
Symptomatic improvement of patients with HOCM can be obtained in some cases with the use of standard pharmacotherapy. However, drugs in use for this therapy have disadvantages which have been cited in the literature. Likewise, surgical intervention, e.g., septal myectomy or mitral valve replacement, is another optional treatment. However, such surgical treatments carry a significant operative mortality and have not been shown to alter the natural history of the disease. See, "Permanent Pacing As Treatment For Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy," by Kenneth M. McDonald et al., American Journal of Cardiology, Vol. 68, pp. 108-110, July 1991.
The value of dual chamber cardiac pacing and treatment of patients suffering from HOCM has been recognized in the literature. Modem multiple-mode, dual-chamber cardiac pacemakers are designed to maintain AV synchrony for damaged or diseased hearts that are unable to do so on their own. For example, a DDD pacemaker has electrical connections to both the atrium and the ventricle, senses electrical signals in both chambers of the patient's heart, and delivers atrial pacing stimuli in the absence of signals indicative of natural atrial depolarization, and ventricular pacing stimuli in the absence of signals indicative of natural ventricular depolarization. Such a dual chamber pacemaker maintains the AV synchrony of the heart by delivering ventricular pace pulses at a controlled AV interval following each atrial event.
Studies have indicated that patients suffering from HOCM may benefit from a pacing treatment wherein a ventricular pace pulse is delivered in a specific timed relationship to the sensed or paced atrial depolarization. In particular, if the right ventricular apex is paced before spontaneous atrio-ventricular conduction activates the left ventricle, the ventricular and ventricular septal activation patterns are altered. This reduces leftward motion of the Septum, thereby reducing the LVOT obstruction and subaortic pressure gradient.
The literature uniformly acknowledges the potential advantages of synchronized A-V pacing for HOCM patients, stressing the importance of achieving ventricular capture. Causing "complete ventricular capture" is important to obtain the above-described septal movement, while selecting the longest AV delay that results in complete ventricular capture is important in order to maximize the atrial contribution to ventricular filling. See U.S. application Ser. No. 08/214,933, filed Mar. 17, 1994, Method and Apparatus For Dual Chamber Cardiac Pacing now U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,782, assigned to Medtronic, Inc., and the literature articles referenced therein. The delivered pace pulse should provide "pre-excitation," i.e., depolarization of the ventricular apex before the septum. This altered pattern of septal contraction, as well as optimal left ventricular filling, is generally recognized as being important to this mode of pacemaker treatment. Further, it appears to be established that such synchronized AV pacing provides HOCM patients a long term benefit, i.e., the benefit remains even after cessation of pacing, since such AV pacing causes a reduction in the obstruction of the LVOT which persists in sinus rhythm after cessation of pacing.
The literature suggests that the AV escape interval should be set at the longest duration that maintains ventricular capture at different exercise levels. See the above-cited McDonald article. It has been suggested that the AV escape interval which allows for maximal pre-excitation of the ventricle by the pacing pulse can be selected by determining the AV escape interval that produces the widest paced QRS complex duration. See "Impact of Dual Chamber Permanent Pacing in Patients With Obstructive Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy With Symptoms Refractory to Verapamil and .beta.-Adrenergic Blocker Therapy," by Fananapazir et at., Circulation, Vol. 8, No. 6, June 1992, pp. 2149-2161.
In the referenced U.S. application assigned to Medtronic, Inc., the pacemaker periodically checks to determine a value of intrinsic AV conduction time (AVC) and subtracts therefrom a ventricular sense offset interval (VSO) to get the AV escape interval. After a waveform of the ventricular depolarization resulting from complete capture is noted and recorded for comparison, the AV escape interval is set to a lengthened value, resulting in one or more ventricular sense events. The value of AVC is determined as the time difference between the atrial event and the sensed R-wave. Following this, the pacemaker AV escape interval is reduced further until the pacemaker finds an R wave with a waveform that indicates good capture. The difference between AVC and the capture value of A-V is VSO, and the pacemaker thereafter sets AV=AVC-VSO.
The prior art techniques for synchronous pacing of HOCM patients recognize the necessity to periodically evaluate the AV delay, or AV escape interval. The patient's spontaneous atrio-ventricular conduction time generally will change with heart rate, i.e., from rest to exercise. Moreover, simultaneous drug treatment such as beta blockers may also modify AV conduction time and require renewed evaluation of the AV delay. The importance of periodically making an accurate determination of the optimized AV interval thus takes on significance. If the AV delay is adjusted to a value which is too short, in order to ensure complete ventricular capture, the atrial contribution to ventricular filling is compromised. However, if the AV escape interval is adjusted to too great a value, ventricular capture is compromised, and there may be episodes of no ventricular pacing or the ventricular pace may not contribute the best possible reduction of the LVOT obstruction. Accordingly, it is important in this therapy to be able to continuously or periodically adjust the AV escape interval to optimize it for HOCM therapy.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need for an improved method of treating patients having cardiomyopathy or certain forms of congestive heart failure, and a system for carrying out such treatment. The treatment of this invention embodies pacing the patient's ventricle in a timed relationship to the anticipated depolarization which would otherwise occur due to spontaneous atrio-ventricular conduction. While the preferred embodiment involves synchronized dual chamber pacing and adjustment of the AV escape interval, it is within the broader scope of the invention to deliver ventricular pace pulses that have a controlled timing so as to optimize pre-excitation of the ventricle, whether or not the ventricular pace pulses are synchronized to atrial events. Further, while the preferred embodiment is illustrated in terms of treating HOCM, the system and method of this invention are also applicable to treatment of dilated cardiomyopathy and certain forms of congestive heart failure.